


various Flyboys comment_fic

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I got a good mind to join a club and beat you over the head with it."<br/>Discoveries - After EatG, John heads to Cam's apartment.<br/>Dreaming - set during SGA episode 'The Return'<br/>Cam had it all planned out</p>
            </blockquote>





	various Flyboys comment_fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaffsie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gaffsie), [skypilot_dlm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skypilot_dlm/gifts), [skieswideopen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skieswideopen/gifts).



**"I got a good mind to join a club and beat you over the head with it."** (for gaffsie)

"Mensa? They talked you into joining Mensa?" Cam snickered as he laid his head back on his pillow.

John looked hurt. "Oh, come on. It's not like there's a lot of things to do on Atlantis. That is when we're not getting blown up, shot at, taken over or otherwise put in imminent danger. Besides, the civilians have started taking me a little more seriously since I joined their little club."

"But Mensa? You know that's even more geeky than anything I've ever done. It's even more nerdy than a scifi convention. I'm surprised the Marines still take you seriously."

"It has it's uses, you know." John sat up and swung his legs off Cam's bed. "Besides, if I wanted to take this kind of abuse, I would've stayed at the SGC."

"Yea, right." Cam continued to laugh. "You're already naked and it's 2am. Where do you think you're going?"

John turned and glared at Cam. He obviously wasn't very convincing because Cam just smiled. "Come back and show me exactly how brilliant you are, Mr. Genius."

**Discoveries - After EatG, John heads to Cam's apartment.**

Using his own key, Sheppard walked into the apartment. The debriefing at SGC hadn't taken as long as he expected, and he was anxious to get off base and relax while the higher-ups debated about what to do next.

He didn't bother to phone ahead, but surely Mitchell had heard about Atlantis being on earth by now. SG-1 and SG-6 had been off-world tracking a member of the Lucian Alliance when Atlantis had shown up last week. Sheppard hadn't seen him but had heard that he had returned from P3X-549 late yesterday afternoon.

He dropped his duffle bag on the floor and carried the six pack of beer over to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and noticed a six pack was already there. It was a brand he wasn't familiar with, but Mitchell was always trying out new microbrews and Sheppard liked most of them. We must've had the same idea, he thought, no longer being surprised at the way they seemed to anticipate things about each other.

He reached in for one and grabbed for the opener in the second drawer. He was about to call out to see if Mitchell wanted a beer when he heard the shower running. Now, a shower seems like an even better idea, he grinned as he put the beer back in the fridge.

Sheppard took off his shoes and opened the bathroom door. Stepping into the steam filled room, he took off his t-shirt and began unbuttoning his pants.

"Want some company?" he said.

"Um.... not really."

Sheppard looked up, shocked. He quickly looked away, stammered something unintelligible and bolted from the room.

 

Thirty minutes later, still blushing, Sheppard repeated his apologies while handing Carter a beer. Carter explained how she had sold her house upon her appointment to Atlantis. Between her input on the construction of the USS General Hammond and her trips to Washington since she'd gotten back, she hadn't gotten around to looking for an apartment.

"Cam suggested I just stay here. We have really different schedules now anyway."

"Yea... well. Mitchell kinda didn't mention it."

"He kinda didn't mention a couple of things." Carter laughed, and winked at him.

 

**Dreaming - set during SGA episode 'The Return'** (for skypilot_dlm)

Cam remembered that he had been dreaming about flying a 302 when the sound of the front door opening woke him. He lay still and listened to the sounds of someone moving about the apartment. After a few moments, John's form darkened the bedroom doorway.

"Didn't mean to wake you." John put a duffel bag down on the floor. "It's okay to stay here?"

"Yea, sure." Cam rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and propped himself up on an elbow. "I heard that the ancients returned and kicked you guys out of Atlantis. That's a bummer, huh?"

"Yea. A real bummer." John sat on the edge of the bed and bent to remove his boots.

"I'm sorry, John." Cam reached out to touch John's shoulder. John turned and sunk into the only place besides Atlantis that ever really felt right.

Several nights later, Cam remembered that he had been dreaming about flying a puddle jumper with John when the sound of the front door opening woke him up. Cam probably imagined it, but he could've sworn he heard John's voice just before he woke. "I'm sorry, Cam."

**Cam had it all planned out** (for skieswideopen)

Cam had it all planned out. He had cleaned the apartment, stocked up on beer and food, and had hours and hours of DVR'd college football games ready to go.

He had the entire weekend off and John wasn't assigned to a new gate team yet. Just some peace and quiet, that's all John had asked for. And Cam was envisioning a lazy weekend where maybe they got out of bed and maybe they didn't.

Sam was off at Area 51, Teal'c was off-world and Daniel had gotten talked into doing something with Vala.... Cam really didn't want to know the details. The point was, no one should be stopping by and eating up his free time.

Cam wrapped up his paperwork, checked his watch and headed to the locker room. John was already there wearing his civilian clothes. He smiled and they chatted inanely about football as Cam got into his jeans. As he was pulling on his jacket and grabbing his keys, the klaxon sounded and an off-world activation was announced.

Cam literally banged his head against the locker, wallowing in a moment of irritation before heading to the gate room.

"I knew it was too good to be true," he muttered under his breath.

John bumped his shoulder as the pair headed to the gate room.


End file.
